


Office Hours

by ashilrak



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/pseuds/ashilrak
Summary: “Dr. Washington,” he said, taking a seat. He could do this. He could spend fifteen minutes forcing all memories of the hundreds of fantasies that has started just like this from his mind. “I’m Benjamin Tallmadge. I’m in your 321 class, sir.”Washington’s eyes had always been intense, but with them focused on him alone, Ben had to hope and pray that the thoughts filling his brain weren’t visible on his face.“Oh yes,” Washington said. “I know you.”





	1. Chapter 1

Ben took in a deep breath as he raised his hand to knock on the office door. There wasn’t any reason to be so nervous. Dr. Washington didn’t know that every time their eyes met during lecture Ben had to take a moment to remember how to breathe. Ben was just another student, one face among the dozens he saw in front of him in a week. 

“Come in,” a deep voice called out.

Ben pushed open the door and closed it  behind him. He hid a wince when he heard it click. He had intended on leaving it open, as a reminder to himself more than as a courtesy to any students who had questions of their own.

“Dr. Washington,” he said, taking a seat. He could do this. He could spend fifteen minutes forcing all memories of the hundreds of fantasies that has started just like this from his mind. “I’m Benjamin Tallmadge. I’m in your 321 class, sir.”

Washington’s eyes had always been intense, but with them focused on him alone, Ben had to hope and pray that the thoughts filling his brain weren’t visible on his face.

“Oh yes,” Washington said. “I know you.”

Ben swallowed. “That’s good, I hope,” he managed, voice sounding faint to his own ears.

Washington smirked and clasped his hands on the desk. “So,” he started. “What can I do for you? I imagine you have some questions about the midterm or the paper.”

“Yes,” Ben said, nodding. There was a reason he was there. He wasn’t sitting across from his unreasonably attractive professor in hopes that Washington would lean forward and trace a finger down the side of his face before connecting their lips in a kiss that would be everything Ben dreamed it would be and more. No, he had questions. “It’s about the essay.”

Washington nodded, more to himself, and leaned back in his seat, shifting his weight and sitting in a more casual manner. “What about it?” he asked. “So far your haven’t seemed to have any sort of issue. Your arguments are well formed and your writing doesn’t need any work, for certain.”

Ben felt heat rise to his cheeks. “It’s more about what the essay is asking for, sir.”

“It is more open-ended than previous assignments, I suppose,” Washington admitted. “Is there a particular question you have or do you just want to hear it again?”

“I have a particular question,” Ben said. “You’re asking for the public perception of the president. We’ve focused more on the reactions and such among the elite during the course, so I was wondering if you wanted to keep that focus or extend it to the common man.”

“Ah,” Washington said. “Well, with this length of a paper it’s definitely wiser to focus on one. And, as you said, we’re definitely focusing more on those directly involved in the course overall. I’d suggest sticking to that focus, even narrowing down to a couple individuals with varying viewpoints rather than being too broad.”

Ben nodded, a polite smile stretching across his lips. “Thank you sir.”

It was a stupid question, and Washington’s hadn’t told him anything he hadn’t already planned on doing. Ben couldn’t quite bring himself to get up out of the chair though. As bad of an idea it was to be alone in a room with Washington, he didn’t want to leave.

He bit down on his lip and looked to the side, eyes glancing over the titles of the books lining the shelves as he struggled to think of anything else to say. His fingers tapped a nonsensical pattern on the arms of the chair.

“Is that all, Benjamin?” Washington asked, tone of voice giving nothing away. Had Ben been looking, he would have noticed how Washington couldn’t quite manage to pull his eyes away from Ben’s lips.

Ben’s eyes almost fell shut at the sound of his name on Washington’s lips. It was ridiculous, he was being ridiculous. He was just some random student who took over a month to figure out a question that seemed important enough to warrant a visit to office hours. But there was just  _ something _ about Washington that had Ben wanting.

It was part of the college experience, wasn’t it? To have a crush on a professor. It had to be. Ben was willing to bet good money he didn’t have that he wasn’t Washington’s only admirer.

“Benjamin?”

Ben looked back over, startled. “Yes sir?”

“You seemed distracted,” Washington said. “Is everything alright?”

Besides the fact that he didn’t quite know what to do about just how much he wanted to be pulled into Washington’s lap, it was fine.

“Yeah,” Ben said, nodding.

He must have sounded off because Washington raised a brow in question. “Are you sure?”

Ben nodded again.

“All right,” Washington said. “It was nice to see you, Benjamin.”

“It was nice to see you too, sir,” Ben replied, pulling his bag onto his shoulder as he stood up. He gave one last look around the small office before he turned back to the door.

“I do have one other question, less related to the class and more in general,” Ben said, turning back around to face Washington. How desperate was he that this is what he was lowering himself to, trying to extend his time with a man significantly out of his league just on the off-chance luck decided to work in his favor.

“Oh?” Washington asked, eyes widening the slightest bit. “What is it?”

Ben knew that some professors had hoards of students they kept close, and while Washington did have two grad students under him, he wasn’t known to be particularly approachable.

“Uh…” Ben started. “I was looking for book recommendations, sir.”

“Book recommendations?” Washington asked, amused.

Ben shrugged and looked to the floor. “Yes,” he said. “Your course is rather interesting, and I wouldn’t mind reading a bit more into it. And I always find it better to get book recommendations from people who actually know what they’re reading about.”

Washington snorted. “That’s not a bad way of going about it,” he said.

Ben realized he hadn’t thought his question through when Washington moved to stand next to him, looking over the books on his shelf.

It was a small office, but even with the lack of space, Washington surely didn’t need to be  _ that _ close to him, heat radiating. Ben felt an ounce of hope - it wasn’t appropriate for Washington to practically press himself to Ben’s side as he reached for the highest shelf. Ben sucked in a sharp breath - audible in the quiet  room - and didn’t let it out until Washington stepped back.

Even the two inches now separating them was too much. Ben accepted the book Washington handed to him without looking at it, not able to pull his eyes from Washington’s face.

“This one is a favorite of mine,” Washington said, voice low. “You can borrow it for a while, if you like.”

Ben held it to his chest and nodded, still not looking away. “Thank you sir. I appreciate it.”

“I hope you do,” Washington said.

This was both the worst and best thing Ben had ever experienced. He knew that this moment was going to haunt him. Washington was  _ so close _ , and still so handsome, and so intense in such close quarters. Ben’s fantasies would now have details included - the smell of Washington’s cologne, just how much larger Washington was, the sheer amount of warmth that Washington seemed to radiate.

Ben supposed that now would be the time to take the step back, gather his thoughts, and leave. He’d be able to pass the heat in Washington’s gaze off as a combination of glare from the fluorescent lights and his own imagination. But, Ben was rooted to the spot, and Washington wasn’t making any move of his own to return to his seat behind the desk.

Ben took in another deep breath and realized that was a mistake when he inhaled Washington's scent.

He took a small step back, had every intention of leaving before he made a fool of himself, and managed to trip over his own feet and fell forward into Washington’s chest.

Washington’s hands went to his shoulders to steady him. “Are you alright, Benjamin?”

Ben nodded, his cheeks were burning and his hands were still pressed to Washington’s front, one clutched tight around the book. “Yeah,” he managed to get out. “I’m fine. Sorry.”

“Are you sure?” Washington asked, not letting go of his shoulders.

Ben nodded again, not saying anything, and once again frozen in place. Washington was so close, and he had definitely had more than one dream where this scenario ended with him being walked backward and pressed against the wall, his arms being held above his head while Washington bit down the side of his neck, telling him to keep quiet so they wouldn’t be found out.

Something must have shown on his face, because Washington’s eyes darkened, and the hand on his shoulder came up to cup his chin. “Benjamin,” Washington said. “Why haven’t you left yet?”

Ben swallowed. “I’m not sure sir.”

“I think you are,” Washington said. “And if you aren’t, I’m going to ask that you leave immediately.”

“And why is that, sir?” Ben whispered. He knew what he hoped the answer was.

“You might not want to know the answer to that question.”

Ben licked his lips. “And if I do?”

Washington’s eyes traced the motion. “Then I fear that it might be revealed that I am not nearly as good a man as you might like to think I am.”

“What do you mean, sir?” Ben asked, having a very good feeling of what it might mean.

Washington bent closer, his hot breath washing over Ben’s lips. “It means,” he said. “That I would very much like to kiss you right now.”

“Oh.”

Ben could feel his heart beating fast in his chest as Washington bent even closer, their lips still not touching, leaving the final gap up to him to close. 

It was easy, really, to go on his toes and tilt his head upward. Too easy, a perfect fit. Meant to be.

Washington let him control the kiss, and Ben pulled away knowing he’d never let himself forget Washington’s taste.

“Benjamin?” Washington asked.

He nodded, and Washington bent down again, this time taking control. Ben moaned into it, wrapping his arm around Washington’s neck and pressing himself close, leaving no space between them. One of Washington’s hand dropped to squeeze his hip, holding him in place.

When Washington pulled away to catch their breath, he was wearing a small smile, and Ben’s chest was heaving.

“Sir,” Ben said. “That was...good. That was...very good.”

Washington chuckled. “I agree.”

“Can we do it again?” Ben asked.

“Absolutely.”

It was ridiculous, how easy it was to kiss Washington. Part of Ben was still convinced it was a dream, only the weight of his bag on his shoulder convinced him otherwise.

Washington pulled away again, and Ben took the chance to drop the bag and the book he was still holding against Washington’s chest. onto the floor, and Washington took the second of distraction to turn him around and press him against the shelves.

Ben’s hands weren’t being held above his head but the grip upon his hips was better than anything he could have imagined. The weight of Washington’s hands had Ben wondering what they’d feel like on bare skin, tracing the sides of his body as Washington fucked into him.

Definitely better than anything he had before.

Washington’s lips caught his in another bruising kiss, and Ben let out a low sound.

“Shhhhh,” Washington whispered against his lips. “We can’t have people hear you, now can we?”

Ben shook his head, and bit down to try to stop the sounds when Washington’s lips went along his jawline, trailing down his neck and paying special attention to the sensitive spot just below his ear.

He couldn’t hold back the whimper, and Washington groaned against his ear, hips rolling against his. Ben could feel Washington’s hard cock against his hip, and it took considerable restraint not to drop to his knees.

“You’re doing to be the death of me,” Washington said. “And I’ve only kissed you.”

Ben licked his lips.

Washington squeezed his hips and let go, stepping back. “You are...irresistible, Benjamin.”

“Is it embarrassing to say I’ve wanted you to do that since I first saw you?” Ben asked, unsure of what motivated him to do so.

Washington shut his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Ben’s cheek before returning the his chair behind his desk. The distance served as a sudden reminder.

He had just made out with his  _ professor _ during  _ office hours _ .

“Sir,” he started. “I’m-”

“No.” Washington interrupted him, raising a hand. “I don’t want to hear it. We enjoyed it, we’re both adults, and this is something we shouldn’t do.”

Do. Present tense.

“And yet,” Washington continued. “I find myself wanting to do it again.”

Ben swallowed. “Me too, sir.”

Washington chuckled and looked at him for a moment, eyes tracing his features, considering. “You know,” Washington said. “There’s no mistaking what you were just doing.”

“Much the same for you, sir,” Ben shot back, smirking. There was something great knowing that he was the cause for Washington’s swollen lips, wrinkled shirt, and tented trousers.

Washington nodded. “If we continue this…”

Ben perked up, leaning forward in his chair. He knew that this should never happen again, that this should be filed away as a mistake, never to be repeated. He should forget it, keep it for the rare times he was alone, fantasizing about hands and lips tracing patterns on his skin.

“If we continue this?” Ben asked.

“Yes,” Washington said. “If we do, and despite how much I know I shouldn’t, I want to.”

“As do I, sir.”

“I cannot emphasize the need for secrecy enough, Benjamin,” Washington said, voice much sterner. “Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Ben said, nodding. “I absolutely understand.”

“Good.”

When Washington made no move to say anything else, Ben bent down to grab the bag and book from the floor. His hand was on the handle when he heard Washington say, “and Benjamin.”

He turned to look over his shoulder. “Yes?”

“To make it clear,” Washington said. “There will be no special privileges. This will remain between us, and our personal and professional relationships will remain separate. We may spend time in this office - likely a great deal of it - but when we do, you will not be my student. If you try, even once, to take advantage of this. If you try to threaten me to make this public, you will not like what I have in store for you. Is that clear?”

Ben took in a deep breath, straightened his spine, and nodded. “Absolutely, sir.”

Washington smiled - a wide, genuine one. “Good. Now, do me a favor and send in whoever is sitting closest to the door, will you?”

Right, there were other students. Students who he’d have to hope were too worried about their grades to notice the state of him. “Sir, is that really a good idea?” he asked.

Washington shrugged. “I’m afraid that’s something you’ll have to get used to, Benjamin.”

“Of course, sir.” He nodded to himself as he opened the door. “Have a good day.”

Ben kept his head down as he left the office, leaving the door open behind him as invitation to the next person waiting to go in.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben should have known he wouldn’t be okay. He had spent the last four days struggling to think of anything but Washington. He didn’t know why he expected to be able to walk into the classroom and take his normal seat as if nothing had changed.

The flush was high on his cheeks from the moment he walked through the door, and the small smirk Washington shot him as he sat down didn’t help matters.

The actual class was the same as it always was, everyone struggling to write down everything that Washington said, guessing and filtering out what was a tangent and what was going to be on the exam.

By the end of the hour and a half, Ben’s hand was cramped and his words resembled squiggles more than any recognizable language. He knew there’d be gaps in his notes - blank spaces he’d have to read the book to fill - from when he had let himself get distracted. He had looked up at the slide, his eyes had wandered to Washington - the brightness in the professor’s eyes whenever he reiterated some point or other. It had been all too easy for his eyes to drop down to Washington’s lips, watch them form the words and remember what they had felt like pressed against his.

The sound of rustling paper and bags’ zippers filled the room, and Washington raised his voice to be heard over it, “alright everyone, I’ll see you again on Wednesday. Your essays will be collected at the beginning of class, and then we’re going to continue on with the course material. Wednesday’s lecture will be the last one covered on the midterm.”

Ben had never been the first to leave, had always lingered with the excuse of not wanting to get in the way of anyone who had a class right after.

He stood up and shrugged his bag onto his shoulder, making a point not to meet Washington’s eyes. Washington had made it clear he wanted their...relationship...kept quiet. It wouldn’t do to go against that now.

A warm hand on his shoulder stopped him before he could leave the room. Ben froze and inhaled a sharp breath - the spicy cologne that Washington wore was just as he remembered. He let his eyes fall shut, afraid that if he kept them open they’d show everything to the few remaining students.

“Sir?” he asked, working to keep his voice level.

Washington guided him toward a corner Ben knew couldn’t be seen through the window in the door. “I would like to take a moment to speak with you, if that’s alright,” Washington said, voice loud enough to signal to students still lagging behind that it was time for them to leave. “It won’t take long, it’s just about what we discussed the other day.”

“Of course, sir,” Ben said, turning around to face Washington.

It didn’t escape him that his back was to the wall, Washington in front of him. All Washington would need to do would be to take a step or two forward, press against him, crowd him into the corner. Ben swallowed.

The door slammed shut behind the last student, and Ben startled, too caught up in his own thoughts to be too present of his surroundings.

There was a single moment of silence before Washington took those steps forward, making the space between them disappear. Ben let his bag fall to the floor, and less than a second later he felt the coolness of the wall through the thin fabric of his shirt.

“Sir,” Ben managed to breathe out. “What are you-”

“Shhhh,” Washington said, hot breath ghosting over Ben’s ear. “We can’t have anyone hear you.”

It was obvious that the discussion Washington had described was far from what most would consider appropriate.

Ben let out a low sound - silenced by Washington’s lips covering his - when Washington’s hand reached down and cupped his cock through the fabric of his jeans.

Washington pulled away. “Open your eyes, Benjamin.”

Ben did, his chest heaving and his hips pressing into Washington’s hand without any real purpose. “Sir,” he said. “I’m-”

“You’re irresistible,” Washington whispered. “Did you know that? You walked in today with that gorgeous blush already on your cheeks, it had me wanting you right then.”

Ben licked his lips. “Sir-”

“Shhhhh,” Washington said, again. “It’s better you keep quiet.” He pressed down the heel of his hand, and Ben’s hips jerked and his eyes fell shut. “The sounds you make are….delicious. Better than anything I’ve ever dreamed of…”

“Please,” Ben got out. “I-”

“I always thought I had decent control over my urges,” Washington said, kissing along Ben’s jaw. “But you have all of that being tossed out the window. It was a mistake to think I’d be able to resist you once I had a taste.”

Ben whined when Washington removed his hand, but the sound turned into another moan when Washington replaced his hand with his thigh, pressing high between his legs.

“I want you to come for me, Benjamin,” Washington said, voice taking on a deeper tone.

Ben reached up to wrap an arm around Washington’s shoulder and ground down against Washington’s thigh. It was embarrassing, how close he was. His breath was coming out in quiet pants. “But, sir-”

“You’ll do that for me,” Washington asked. “Won’t you, Benjamin? Make yourself a mess?”

He bent forward and bit down on Washington’s shoulder when his orgasm hit him.

“You’re perfect,” Washington said. “Better than I’ve dreamed.”

Ben took in a shuddering breath, all to aware of the fact that he had just come in his pants and would have to end up going commando for the rest of the day. He was also very aware of Washington’s cock pressing against his hip.

He tilted his chin up for a kiss, and felt something like satisfaction curl in his chest when Washington smiled down at him and met him halfway. Ben trailed his hand down Washington’s chest, tracing his fingers along the buttons of the light blue button-down, and stopped at Washington’s belt.

“Sir,” he said, pulling on the waistband. “You didn’t-”

Washington pressed another kiss to his lips. “Another time, Benjamin.”

“But-”

“In fact,” Washington said. “I’d very much like to see you in my office again, Friday evening. Six.”

Ben nodded. “I’ll see you Friday.”

“Good.” Another kiss. “Now, I’m afraid we must really both be on our way.”

“Of course, sir.” He bent down and grabbed his bag. “This was...nice. Thank you.”

Washington chuckled. “No,” he said. “Thank  _ you _ .”

\---

“Where are you going, Bennyboy?” Caleb asked, leaning over in his chair. 

There were a dozen lies that Ben could have gone with, but the truth was easier. “I’m going to see Dr. Washington,” he said. “I just have a couple of questions about the paper.” Caleb didn’t need to know he had already turned it in.

“Weird,” Caleb said, turning back to his computer. “We still going out tonight?”

Ben shrugged. “Don’t know,” he said. He tried to ignore just how much he wanted the answer to be no. He was meeting with Washington, and Ben would have no problem with the man commanding the rest of his evening.

“See ya later.”

Ben smiled back. “See ya later, Caleb.”

He lingered in front of the mirror, turning and making sure the pants fit right. He wasn’t used to this - dressing up. Ben ran a hand over his shirt. His mom had always told him this color brought out his eyes.

It wasn’t a long walk back to Washington’s office, but it was just enough time for Ben’s mind to wander.

The man was attracted to him, had outright said as much. Ben felt his cheeks warm as he thought of the look in Washington’s eyes, the desire darkening his gaze. It was intoxicating. If Ben thought his fantasies surrounding the man were bad before, he couldn’t think of how to describe them now. So much more real and vivid. More frequent.

Ben didn’t know what Washington had planned, but he knew that he wanted to be on his knees within the hour. If Washington’s mouth tasted that good, his mouth was near watering at what his cock would be like. What it’d be like to have his senses filled with Washington, hands touching him and sounds filling his ears.

He took in a deep breath as he went up the steps leading into the building, trying to calm himself. There was no reason to be nervous. They were adults. He was an adult. An adult whose cheeks were beet red as he neared his professor’s office.

He took in another deep breath when he stopped in front of the door to Washington’s office, raising his hand to knock.

“Come in,” Washington called out.

Ben should be used to the man’s voice, shouldn’t be so affected by it. He had listened to it drone on for hours over the past weeks, it shouldn’t have him licking his lips as he imagined Washington gasping his name as he licked a line up the underside of Washington’s cock.

Why the desire was so strong, Ben had no clue. He’d always liked it well-enough, but he’d never ached to be shoved to his knees before. Not like this. There was just...something about Washington’s  _ everything  _ that had this feeling brand new.

He shook his head to clear the thought and walked into Washington’s office, closing the door behind him. This time the click of it shutting wasn’t as nerve wracking, didn’t inspire the same worry, only a sense of anticipation.

“Benjamin,” Washington said, smiling. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“I am too,” Ben said. Alone in the office, he had little guilt admiring the cut of Washington’s shirt - the way the sleeves were rolled up in a way to expose the muscle of his forearms. Ben was willing to bet good money he wasn’t the only one who had noticed, he took a bit of joy in knowing he’d get to  _ touch. _

He stood in place for a moment before taking the few steps forward and sitting down in the chair. He placed his hands in his lap, linking his fingers together. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch, but Ben refrained.

“How was your day, Benjamin?” Washington asked, posture relaxed. His eyes were burning though, glancing over Ben from head to toe.

“It was good, sir,” Ben answered. “Yours?” The small talk was just as awkward as he had dreaded it would be.

“Good.” Washington chuckled. “I’m good, much better now. Thank you for coming.”

“I wouldn’t have missed it, sir.” Hell or high water couldn’t hold him back, not when temptation was so close.

Washington leaned across his desk and reached a hand out to cup Ben’s chin. “I’m glad to hear it,” he said. “Having you with me is a treat I don’t think I’ll ever tire of.”

Ben’s tongue darted out to wet his lips.

Washington leaned back and placed his hands on the arms of his chair. “Now, there is something I want to make sure we understand.”

“Of course, sir,” Ben said. “What is it?” There was both no reason and all the reasons for the slight tightening in his chest at Washington’s words. He just wanted to  _ touch _ , and Washington wasn’t letting him.

“I don’t…” Washington started. He looked off to the side, almost sheepish. “Do casual. I suppose that’s how you’d say it. This is new.”

“What do you mean?” Ben asked, perplexed.

“I don’t just want to fuck you over this desk between classes,” Washington said. Ben swallowed. “I would like to actually pursue you, properly.”

“Date?” Ben asked, shocked. “You want to date?” Of everything he had imagined Washington would say, that was not it.

Washington shrugged. “If that’s what you’d like to call it, yes.”

“Oh,” Ben said, the words running on repeat in his brain. Washington wanted more than an illicit affair, wanted to go beyond the fantasy of it. Dating meant it’d hurt more when it ended. Perhaps Washington was lonely, wanted the illusion of a romance. Maybe he couldn’t bring himself to become the stereotype of the old professor leering after young students.

“Benjamin?”

Ben’s tongue darted out to wet his lips. “Okay,” he said. “Alright. We can do that.” If worse came to worse, he’d just be sure to never take a class with Washington again. Caleb was always telling him he should live a little.

“Are you sure?” Washington asked. “I don’t want you agreeing because you feel like you have to.”

“No,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m sure.” With every passing second, Ben was moore certain of it.

Washington smiled. “I’m happy to hear it.”

Ben offered a small smile of his own in return.

Washington pushed his chair back from his desk and placed his hands on top of his thighs. “Come here,” he said.

Ben breathed an internal sigh of relief as he stood up and walked around the desk. This was easier. He already knew Washington wanted him - had known he wanted Washington for what felt like ever. This was navigable. This is what he had been yearning for. Thoughts of dates and feelings could be pushed aside with Washington’s hands on him.

Hands went to his hips when Ben was close enough, standing in the space between Washington’s spread legs.

“You’re beautiful, you know,” Washington said. “Still can’t get over it.”

“Hmmmm,” Ben hummed. He raised his hands and set them on Washington’s shoulders, rubbing lightly into the muscle.  “You know,” he started, tilting his head down. “I never got to return the favor.”

Washington pulled him in closer. “Oh?” he asked. “Has that been bothering you?”

Ben nodded, biting his lip. He brought his hand over to the collar of Washington’s shirt, and ran his finger over the button. “I would really like to, Sir. If you’d let me. I spent the whole day thinking about surprising you, just like you surprised me.”

Washington groaned, and Ben needed no more confirmation. If Washington wanted a sweet boy who wanted to please him, Ben was more than willing to give it to him.

He dropped his hands to Washington’s thighs and fell to his knees, just as he had imagined time and time again. It felt unreal, the fabric of Washington’s pants under his hands, the rough floorboards. As vivid as his fantasies had become, the little details were always lacking.

One of Washington’s hands went to the back of his head. “Benjamin…”

“I want to,” Ben said, looking up at Washington, pleading.

Washington spread his legs even wider, and Ben dragged his hands up Washington’s thighs, light and hesitant. His hands hovered above Washington’s zipper, uncertain. Ben looked up, and saw that Washington’s eyes were the darkest he’d seen them.

Hips pushed up into his hands, and Ben held his breath as he pulled down the zipper and wrapped his hands around Washington’s cock and pulled it free. He sent up a small prayer as he caught sight of it. It was everything he had wanted and more. Perfect.

He leaned forward and licked over the slit, taking a short second to savor the salty tang on his tongue before wrapping his lips around the head. Washington shifted his grip on the back of Ben’s head with another groan, tangling fingers in with his hair.

Ben took a moment to feel the weight of it on his tongue, focus on the light tug on the roots of his hair. He swallowed down more of Washington’s length, hand wrapped around what wouldn’t fit.

Washington’s grip tightened. Ben hollowed his cheeks and started to bob his head.

It was  _ everything _ . The taste and feel of Washington surrounding him like this was everything he had wanted.

It was so easy for Ben to lose himself in it, focus on all the details and the tastes and sensations.

Washington let out a small, low groan and bit out, “Benjamin, I’m close.”

Ben looked up, and pressed his tongue flat against the underside. Washington pulled on his hair, and Ben pulled up, the head of Washington’s cock resting on his lower lip as he stroked.

“Ben,” Washington gasped - his new favorite sound -  and the thick, milky streaks landed on his tongue. He stroked Washington through it, and pressed the heel of his hand against his own erection. He moaned softly as he swallowed Washington’s release.

“You…”

Ben leaned his face into Washington’s hand. “Yes?” he asked.

“You’re better than a dream,” Washington muttered before pulling him up and capturing his lips in a rough kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm running a gift exchange for Turn: Washington's Spies. You can sign up [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Turn_Gift_Exchange/profile) until October 27th! 
> 
> Please feel free to come pester me at my [tumblr](http://ashilrak.tumblr.com)! :^))
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
